An Akaga Short Collection
by Artemis Tano
Summary: *sigh-why no good titles?* So this is a smut/lemon dash-of-humor fic collection about our faves from the first CarDiv- Akagi and Kaga! It'll be a little series of smut one-shots(if I ever really get it rolling). Warnings-girlxgirl, sexual content, not for anyone under 18. Enjoy!
1. Docks

**Hey guys! I was looking up some…yuri things, and found the Kantai Collection! I love it! Kaga and Akagi are my favorite pairing in the show/game, so…yeah. Doin a fic on em'. I like most of the fics and things I've seen on them, but I think their personalities are a bit off sometimes. So, giving it a shot! Warnings- yuri(girlxgirl), lemon, no under 17s. Enjoy!**

"Kaga-san!" Kaga turned, blinking as Akagi came up running and slowed to a stop, leaning over with her hands on her knees. "What is it, Akagi-san? Why are you in such a rush?" Kaga asked, eyes betraying her slight surprise. Akagi looked up, noting the blank expression on Kaga's face. Smiling, Akagi grabbed Kaga's hand and leaned close to her, making sure to press it against her chest. "Do you want to come to the docks with me? I want to take a little dip and relax while everyone else is out on their training mission." A light blush spread over Kaga's cheeks as Akagi leaned up towards her face, inches away. "Everyone else is away?" Kaga said, looking a bit nervous. Akagi nodded eagerly, tilting her head to the side. "If you want, I could wash your back for you, Ka~ga~san." _That sealed it,_ Akagi thought as she watched Kaga's blush deepen. "Let's just go," Kaga muttered, turning to pull Akagi along behind her. Akagi smiled, wrapping her arms around Kaga's and pressing against her happily.

* * *

Akagi slid slowly into her section(the one next to Kaga's that they use to repair), sighing happily. "It's wonderful Kaga-san, you should come in!" Akagi purred, stirring the water next to her with a hand and a wide smile. Kaga blinked for a minute, unsure, but slowly sat down at the edge of her own section and slid her legs in. "Yes, it is really nice today…" Kaga said, pulling her towel off and pushing off of the wall gracefully. "Mmmm~! Kaga~!" Akagi whined, furrowing her brow with a pout. "W-what?" Kaga said, trying to ignore the yank of emotion that expression caused her heart. "I meant come in _here_ with me! So I can wash you…" Akagi said, propping her chin up with one hand with keeping her pout face. Kaga shivered slightly under Akagi's gaze, turning her head away as Akagi smirked. "Fine then. Give me a moment." Kaga mumbled, pulling herself out of the bath.

Pushing herself across the floor with her heels, Kaga dropped down into Akagi's unit, leaning back against the wall. "S-see? I'm here…" Kaga said, crossing her arms as Akagi beamed. "Yay, Kaga-san!" Akagi cried out as she glommed Kaga enthusiastically. "Akagi-san, what a-are you-" Kaga froze in surprise as she felt something under her-Akagi had pushed her back onto the bench near the back of the unit. "A-A-Akagi-san?" Kaga said in surprise as Akagi smiled sweetly, straddling her lap so her knees brushed Kaga's hips. "Yes, Kaga-san~?" Akagi said, leaning against Kaga's front heavily as she slid her arms around her neck. Kaga turned her head to the side, eyes narrowing before looking back up at Akagi. "You…you really want me to…do _that_ …here?" Kaga said, trailing off as Akagi nodded. "Just treat this like one of our normal nights together, Ka~ga-san!" Akagi said, smiling broadly even as she blushed.[1]

Kaga stared at her, slowly sliding her hands up to wrap around Akagi's waist. "Baka. How can I refuse you if you say it like that?" Kaga sighed, cheeks coloring. "Are you… sure everyone's gone?" She said, glancing around one more time. "The Admiral, Nagato-san, and Mutsu-san are the only ones left, and Mutsu told me she was going to be taking up most of Nagato's time anyway," Akagi said, shifting higher on Kaga's legs. "So…" Akagai said, planting a kiss on Kaga's forehead, working her way down to her lips. "We. Are. Completely. Alone." Akagi said, stealing the breath from Kaga's mouth as she kissed her. Kaga pressed back, locking her arms together behind Akagi's back. Akagi pressed her tongue against Kaga's mouth, receiving slow permission from Kaga-as always. Kaga couldn't stop her blush from growing as Akagi explored her mouth, reaching up to cup her chin. Kaga slowly shifted herself back until she felt the wall behind her, leaning against it for support as Akagi broke off. Smiling, Akagi kissed her nose, starting a trail down the side of her cheek. Kaga shivered as Akagi nipped her neck, tightening her grasp around Akagi's waist. "Akagi-san…" Kaga growled as Akagi sucked on her collarbone.

"Hmmm? Yes, Kaga-san?" Akagi drawled, recognizing the change in Kaga's voice. Kaga grabbed the back of Akagi's head with one hand, yanking her down to capture her lips roughly. Akagi moaned as Kaga's other hand rubbed along the side of her stomach, trailing teasingly low. Akagi gasped into Kaga's mouth as the hand behind her neck slid around her neck to end up against her breast. Akagi pressed up against Kaga's palm as it slowly massaged her, wiping droplets of water off of the side with a thumb. Kaga suddenly pried Akagi's mouth open with her tongue, feeling the older girl shudder as she dominated her mouth. Akagi couldn't stop her reactions-Kaga rendered so helpless sometimes. "Such weak resistance, Akagi-san. Do not worry, I will protect you, though," Kaga said, squeezing both Akagi's stomach and chest gently to punctuate her words. Akagi threw her head back with a breathy gasp as Kaga took the bared neck as an invitation. Planting rough kisses down the side, she bit the area under her collarbone, making sure to leave a bruise. "Mmm-mmm, Kaga-san~" Akagi pleaded, taking Kaga's lower hand in her own. She pulled it down from her stomach to her thigh, letting out a small cry as Kaga licked her pulse point.

"What do you want me to do, Akagi-san?" Kaga said, knowing full well what she wanted. "K-Kaga…please, I need…you" Akagi moaned as Kaga removed her teeth from her neck, looking up at Akagi's face carefully. _Sh-she used my name without honorifics…_ Kaga bit back a dumb smile as she trailed her fingers down to comply with Akagi's request. Akagi let out a series of soft moans as Kaga slid her finger through a handful of hair, finding slick skin underneath. "I can't tell how…ready you are through all this water, Akagi-san. How many?" Kaga questioned, watching Akagi's blush deepen. Akagi bit her lip, wrapping both her arms around Kaga's neck and leaning towards her ear. "T-try three, please?" Akagi stuttered, arching her back as Kaga's fingers brushed her slit. "Are you sure? We've never tried…" Kaga trailed off as Akagi kissed her cheek, nodding. "…Okay. I'll try. But, if it hurts badly, you _must_ tell me immediately. Okay?" Akagi nodded quickly, letting out a breath on Kaga's ear. "Please…" She moaned, feeling the arm around her waist draw her closer.

Kaga let out a sigh before pushing in her middle and pointer finger in, feeling throbbing heat immediately. Akagi let out a breathy whimper, closing her eyes before laying her head on Kaga's shoulder. "G-go on, K-kaga..." Akagi whispered, digging her fingernails into Kaga's shoulder blades. Kaga turned her head to the side and kissed her ear, rocking her fingers back and forth. Akagi shivered as Kaga's fingers stirred up that familiar heat in her stomach, the one that had pushed her to pull Kaga here in the first place. Akagi sighed in happiness, nuzzling into Kaga's neck as she pressed her hips down. Building up a slow rhythm, Akagi let a low moan of pleasure, as Kaga stroked her gently. Kaga smiled to herself, brushing her cheek against Akagi's. "Does this feel good, Akagi-san?" Kaga asked softly, twisting her fingers to the side. Akagi let out a small cry, turning to face Kaga slowly. "K-kaga~!" Akagi said, her words coming out more breathless than she'd've liked. "Kaga…please…t-try three…" Akagi whimpered as Kaga kissed her temple, nodding.

Kaga slowly brought her ring(index) finger up, using it to brush the edge of Akagi's lips teasingly. Akagi moaned into her ear, setting Kaga's nerves on fire. The rhythm of Akagi's hips was slowing down as she let Kaga take lead, panting slightly. "K-kaga, pl-please…" Akagi said, head cloudy through the pleasure. Kaga bit her lip but relented, easing the tip of her ring finger in. Akagi gasped as it reached the first knuckle, stretching her walls. Her groan turned into a whimper as Kaga pushed harder, feeling a small space open up. "Akagi-san, is this-" Akagi crushed her lips against Kaga's, moaning into the heated kiss as Kaga-accidentally-got her head slammed into the wall. _O-ow…_ Kaga thought, tearing up slightly. Akagi spread her mouth open, gently brushing against Kaga's tongue with her own to calm her down. Kaga shifted her arm back on Akagi's waist, gently pressing her hips down against her fingers. Akagi suddenly broke from the kiss and cried out, shuddering. "C-c-close!" Akagi moaned, biting her lower lip.

Kaga smiled to herself as Akagi collapsed over her shoulder, crying out her name as her muscled contracted on Kaga's hand. Kaga gently kissed her ear, pulling her fingers out slowly. As Akagi's cries turned into pants, Kaga slowly pushed her up into a sitting position. "How was that, Akagi-san?" Kaga asked gently, taking most of Akagi's weight into her arms. "Mmmmm…yes, it was good, Kaga…" Kaga's heart throbbed with a vengeance as Akagi sighed her name happily. _N-no honorifics this time either…_ Kaga thought blissfully. Kaga started when Akagi slowly slid off of her lap, straightening up in the water. "Akagi-sa…" Kaga's brain shut down as Akagi ran her fingers up her thigh, brushing dangerously close to her inner thigh as she leaned over to whisper in Kaga's ear.

"It's your turn, Ka~ga~…"

* * *

 **[1] Side note-when they're sitting on the bench, the water comes almost to Kaga's chest.**

 **And I leave you with that! Ha! Aha ha! How mean am I? Anyways, sorry I'm bouncing around so many stories right now, but I have like, come-and-go writers block on certain things sometimes-I just have to be in the mood, y'know? Anyways, hope you enjoyed, love this pairing, there will be one more chapter. Prob be up before the end of June. Maybe. Oh! Also, I wanted to thank-or point out, but thank seems more appropriate-for all the wonderful people** **calling me "author-san" in the comments. I will not lie, it was super-awesome. Arigato!**


	2. Dates

**Hey everyone! This is an AkagixKaga main. So, because this pairing just has soooo many possibilities, I decided to do little mini-chapters instead of a chronological plot. That would be to complicated.** **Ha. Ha ha. Oh man. Welp, enjoy!**

* * *

"Kaga-san?" Fubuki called nervously, poking her fingers together. "Yes?" Kaga said, slightly surprised that the little destroyer was talking to her. "A-are you and Akagi-sempai...ano, well, d-d-dating?" The room froze, and Fubuki swallowed as she saw Soryuu and Yuudachi signal desperately for her to stop. "...dating, huh? What-no, who brought this up?" Kaga said, fingers curling into a fist. Fubuki flinched, back pedaling quickly. "A-ah sorry Kaga-s-san! I must've mi-misheard-when A-A-" Fubuki clamped both hands over her mouth, looking around for an escape. "When who? Where did you get this idea-" Kaga ground her teeth together as Kongou and Hiryuu grabbed her by the arms, holding her back.

"I-I'm really sorry Kaga-san!" Fubuki stammered, turning around and sprinting out of the mess hall. Kaga growled, continuing to strain against the hold until Fubuki had too much of a lead for her to catch up. "...release me." Hiryuu jumped back in fright at the icy tone, but Kongou simply slid her arm around Kaga's shoulders, one hand over her heart. "Ah, it looks like rumors of Kaga-san's affections are flying around again! I wonder why all the little ones jump straight to that conclusion? I think it's because of your obvious, powerful, burning-" "Kongou-san, please shut up." Kaga said, pushing Kongou's arm off of her shoulders. "Akagi-san and I are close, yes, but sh-we are not romantically..." Kaga trailed off, glancing down the hallway just in time to spot a familiar head of hair. "Excuse me."

* * *

Akagi drew slowly, opening her eyes an instant before she let the shot fly. Perfect. Akagi set her bow down, taking a quick glance around before picking up her water bottle. "That was kind of cruel, Akagi-san." Akagi started, splashing water down her front. "K-kaga-san! Mou, you surprised me!" Akagi pouted, knowing she was in for punishment but trying to stall. Kaga glanced at the the water that had left a little see-through trail down Akagi's shirt, but averted her eyes to the side. "You sent Fubuki, didn't you? Did you tell her to ask that or lead her to?" Kaga said, appearing stoic. Akagi sighed, smiling ruefully. "Ah, I've been caught by the great Kaga-san. I should've known I couldn't've gotten gotten away with it. Do you seek to punish me?" Akagi said, offering her wrists out to Kaga.

"…perhaps. But definitely not here," Kaga said, tilting her head slightly towards the door. Akagi giggled as she saw a cluster of eyes peering around the door, spying on her and Kaga. "What can you do to punish me that you can't do in front of the rest of the fleet?" Akagi asked, slightly puzzled. Kaga smirked, leaning close to Akagi's ear. "Things that would definitely prove we were dating…things that you make you scream…things that you would beg me to do…" Akagi inhaled, shuddering, surprised by this shameless statement. "K-kaga, we're st-still being watched, you know…" Akagi breathed, crossing her arms and trying to hide her blush. "Oh, I know," Kaga said, smirk still glued to her face as she placed one hand on Akagi's shoulder and leaned closer. "But I also know that you can come up with a relatively good excuse to the others as to why you're bright red after I leave. I'll be in our room."

Akagi swallowed as Kaga, whose body was just barely blocking the other's view of her face, kissed a strand of her hair and turned away, face set neutral again. "…that's just plain unfair, Kaga-san…" Akagi whined under her breath.

* * *

"...what..." Kaga turned her head away from Akagi's teasing grin, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "What was that?" Kaga muttered, unable to look directly at the other girl. "Remember last week, Kaga-san? When you were so...mean to me after I pulled that little trick on you with Fubuki-chan? Well..." Akagi drawled, pulling the ties of Kaga's shirt, "I thought I should get you back. So? Will you go? Please? I already told Soryuu that we would..." Kaga groaned, half because of Akagi's words and the other half because of where those mischievous hands were circling.

"Don't just agree to something like that without consulting me first," Kaga said, grabbing Akagi's shoulders and pushing her back onto the bed. "And fine, we'll go. But not until were even. You were one who played a trick, and I got you back that night. This is a new situation, so I still-" Kaga threw a leg over Akagi's waist, slipping her chest protector off with one flick of her hand. "Need to get even." Kaga finished, pinning Akagi's hands above her head. Akagi shuddered as Kaga ground into her, straining to free her arms.

"K-kaga, just-" Akagi bit her lip as the other carrier trailed kisses over her neck, crying out when teeth sunk into her collarbone. "Yes?" Kaga whispered, licking over the marks she had made. "I n-need to b...be able t-to walk tonight, ok-kay?"

"...I cannot promise that."


End file.
